Estrela Cadente
by Gween Black
Summary: Dizem que quando um desses raros momentos acontecem, e um pontinho brilhante do céu desliza para o infinito, devemos fazer um pedido. E ele se realizará, não importando o tempo. [JL UA baseada em Moulin Rouge]
1. Trailer

**Um mundo de luxo, ostentação e prazeres.**

A noite naquele lugar era sempre uma festa. Não importava o quanto escura estava a noite, o quanto forte estava a chuva, o quanto prateada estava a lua. Lá, entre vestidos, pernas e mulheres, tudo era sempre festa, um êxtase sensual. Aquele era um reino de prazeres onde os ricos e poderosos se encontravam com jovens e lindas criaturas do submundo. Cortesãs, as mais sensuais da região, que vendiam seu amor aos homens.

**Um mundo cruel, cheio de mágoas, promessas vazias, luxúria.**

O cabaré foi tomado pelo som alto da música. As cortesãs, chamadas de Chahuteuses, as indisciplinadas, erguiam o vestido e mostravam as pernas minimamente cobertas pelo espartilho despudorado, acompanhando ritmo agitado e barulhento o can-can francês. Era uma cena erótica e vibrante, que captava o dinâmico e intenso espírito da dança. Assim, para o grande desgosto de algumas pessoas, faziam os homens virarem a cabeça.

**Mas, acima de tudo**

E que olhos. Às vezes ele pensava se ela não havia sido abençoada por algum deus antigo, ou concedido seu amor a ele, para possuir aquelas duas esmeraldas. O verde era tão intenso que era uma armadilha para qualquer jovem desavisado, uma perdição para qualquer homem.

**Uma máquina de sonhos.**

A mulher fechou os olhos. O cheiro dele impregnava aquele quarto, não importava quantas vezes outros estivessem ali. Sempre era o peso dele que ela sentia, os lábios dele queimando sua pele. Seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos e úmidos, dolorosamente saudosos...

**Para eles...**

Ela virou-se, encostando o corpo na sacada e ficando de frente para ele. Por de trás daquela camada de força, ela conseguiu divisar um brilho de mágoa. E odiou-se por ser obrigada a continuar com aquilo.

- Não posso te prometer nada, James. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não posso sair. Se o fizesse, não seria por mais de um momento. Acho que me acostumei demais com a idéia de viver tudo através de pequenos momentos.

**...apenas a eternidade daquele momento contido...**

- Oh, James, por favor... – ela lutou contra as lágrimas que queriam chegar. – Eu não tenho a capacidade de me entregar ao amor, à paixão ou a o que quer que seja. – ela suspirou, deixando a mão cair ao lado do corpo. – Não daria certo. Cedo ou tarde tudo iria acabar.

- Então que seja tarde. – ele envolveu-a com os braços, depositando um beijo na cabeça da garota. – Vai dar, Lily. Só precisa acreditar.

**...numa estrela cadente.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, gente! Este é o trailer de "Estrela Cadente", minha song com "Eu Te Amo", do Chico Buarque. One-shot UA baseada em Moulin Rouge. EM BREVE!**

**Tenho que agradecer à Mari (Marmaduke Scarlet) pela ajuda no trailer! Se não fosse ela, eu ainda estaria martelando a cabeça e vocês estariam sem esse trailer maravilhoso. Então, além de comentar bastante aqui, comentem também nas fics dela para agradecer, ok?**

**Quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais rápido eu vou postar. Pensem por esta lógica! Comente. E eu já disse: ganho o Nobel da Chantagem. Huasuhasuhas...**

**Então, vou indo! Beijos,**

**Gween Black**


	2. Eternidade

Estrela Cadente

_por Gween Black (Clarissa Wolff)_

**Disclaimer:** James e Lily não me pertencem, nem o Moulin Rouge. Todas as datas, nomes e fatos descritos são da história do cabaré. O primeiro trecho de música pertence ao The Eagles, o segundo eu peguei do filme Moulin Rouge, e a música do corpo da fic se chama "Eu te Amo", e é do Chico Buarque.

**Nota:** bom, certa vez eu estava lendo Ponto de Impacto (livro da Babi, aliás), sentada no sofá da sala, enquanto meu pai e meu irmão assistiam à novela A Escrava Isaura. E aí, eu levantei os olhos do livro bem na cena das prostitutas. E me veio... "ei, isso pode se tornar uma fic!". E aqui está. Escrevi ela em dois dias, mas garanto que tive muitas dificuldades. Pesquisei na Wikipédia sobre a prostituição na história, pesquisei pelo Google sobre a história do Moulin Rouge, e li todas as matérias que encontrei. Tive vários bloqueios no decorrer da história, assisti o filme Moulin Rouge novamente, anotei frases marcantes e li várias letras de música até achar alguma coisa que me contentasse. E, bem, acabei achando três!

Bom, eu acho que essa fic é a mais angst que eu já escrevi. Excluindo, talvez, Alvorada Voraz, mas essa aqui está bem mais trabalhada e profunda. Adorei escrevê-la, foi uma experiência bem forte. Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. E, por favor, digam o que acharam. Reviews, please!

**Dedicatória:** é claro que eu vou dedicar a fic às Musas, como sempre, mas desta vez tenho uma dedicatória especial. Como não podia deixar de ser, ela também é uma das Musas, e aposto que todos vocês são grandes fãs dos trabalhos dela. Sério, ela é A gênia das idéias. Enquanto escrevia metade dessa fic, conversava com ela por MSN, enquanto ela escrevia a J/L maravilhosa dela que ela tinha desistido de escrever (e eu convenci a continuar!). Estou betando o seu mais recente trabalho, "Para Sempre" (sim, eu já li por completo), e posso dizer que, como sempre, é maravilhoso. Ela é uma pessoa querida, amiga, que sabe falar sério mas que também é muito engraçada. **Mari** (Marmadukle Scarlet), essa aqui vai pra você!

"**Her mind is Tiffany-twisted**

_Sua mente está deturpada pela Tiffany_

**She got a Mercedes-benz**

_Ela tem as curvas do Mercedes_

**She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys**

_Ela tem uma porção de lindos, lindos rapazes_

**That she calls friends**

_Que ela chama de amigos_

**How they dance in the courtyard**

_Como eles dançam no pátio_

**Sweet summer sweat**

_Doce suor de verão_

**Some dance to remember**

_Alguns dançam para lembrar_

**Some dance to forget**

_Alguns dançam para esquecer."_

(Hotel Califórnia – The Eagles)

"**En el alma se me fue**

_Se minha alma se for_

**Se me fue el corazon**

_Se me for o coração_

**Ya no puedo mas vivir**

_Eu não posso mais viver_

**Porque no te puedo convencer**

_Porque não te posso convencer_

**Que no te vendas Roxanne**

_Que não te vendas, Roxanne"_

(Roxanne, from Moulin Rouge)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite naquele lugar era sempre uma festa. Não importava o quanto escura estava a noite, o quanto forte estava a chuva, o quanto prateada estava a lua. Lá, entre vestidos, pernas e mulheres, tudo era sempre festa, um êxtase sensual. Aquele era um reino de prazeres onde os ricos e poderosos se encontravam com jovens e lindas criaturas do submundo. Cortesãs, as mais sensuais da região, que vendiam seu amor aos homens.

Havia surgido naquela época de descaso, em que as barreiras sociais desapareceram e a revolução cultural deu esperança de uma vida melhor. A cultura popular estava em seu auge, favorecendo a criatividade artística, os círculos literários e reuniões de pintores e escritores. E essa atmosfera alegre, ultrajante, luxuosa e extravagante rompeu por completo com o classicismo rígido daquele período. Gustave Eiffel, um gênio da arquitetura do ferro, deu início à construção da Torre Eiffel, e vários bordéis e cabarés surgiram. Em seis de outubro de 1889, em Montmartre, ele fora inaugurado: o mais famoso cabaré de sempre – Le Moulin Rouge. Um universo de excentricidade, prostituição e luxúria.

_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora_

_Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora_

_Me conta agora como hei de partir_

_Ah, se ao te conhecer_

_Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios_

_Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios_

_Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir_

James tirou o chapéu, sentando-se numa cadeira escura de uma das mesas onde poderia assistir a apresentação das dançarinas. Pediu um whisky, já sentindo no ar o cheiro forte e doce do álcool, misturado com tantas outras substâncias que ele não fazia idéia. Ou talvez fizesse, de um passado que deixara para trás.

O cabaré foi tomado pelo som alto da música. As cortesãs, chamadas de Chahuteuses, as indisciplinadas, erguiam o vestido e mostravam as pernas minimamente cobertas pelo espartilho despudorado, acompanhando ritmo agitado e barulhento o can-can francês. Era uma cena erótica e vibrante, que captava o dinâmico e intenso espírito da dança. Assim, para o grande desgosto de algumas pessoas, faziam os homens virarem a cabeça.

No palco colorido e chocante, as mais famosas dançarinas daquele tempo competiam no cenário – cada uma com seu próprio temperamento. Era uma atmosfera pulsante e excitante, entre as palavras vulgares e obscenas. A famosa Goulue, com seu inigualável humor descarado; Jane Avril, conhecida como Jeanne, La Folle – a louca; La Môme Fromage, que era incrivelmente jovem; Grille d'Egoût, conhecida pelo seu gosto pelo barulho; Nini Pattes-en-l'air – com as pernas no ar; Yvette Guilbert, evidenciada naquele mundo; e ela. O brilho, o diamante, aquela que cintilava e aguçava a chama de cada homem. Em meio ao luxo e ao prazer, ela era o fogo, a jóia mais cintilante de todo o cabaré. A musa da noite.

A apresentação da pérola rara do cabaré já havia acabado. Há quanto tempo, ele não sabia dizer. Perdera há muito a noção dos segundos, desde que pousara os olhos, pela primeira vez, naquela chama esverdeada dos olhos dela.

A cafetina chegou para acompanhá-lo até o quarto. Aquilo já se tornara desnecessário, pois James já tinha o caminho de cor. Os grandes corredores com os chãos cobertos de tapetes e as paredes cobertas de quadros. Cada um daqueles quadros já estava em sua memória, assim como cada candelabro de cobre que iluminava o corredor com sua luz bruxuleante, e cada noite passada naquele quarto de bordel.

Quando abriu a porta, a mesma imagem invadiu seus olhos. A grande cama de casal de dossel, com suas organzas transparentes e seu clima sedutor. O candelabro preso à parede concedia apenas pouca claridade, mas à meia-luz o quarto parecia mergulhar na profundidade dos olhos dela.

E que olhos. Às vezes ele pensava se ela não havia sido abençoada por algum deus antigo, ou concedido seu amor a ele, para possuir aquelas duas esmeraldas. O verde era tão intenso que era uma armadilha para qualquer jovem desavisado, uma perdição para qualquer homem.

Ele se aproximou, deixando o chapéu e o paletó caírem no chão. Ergueu-a até que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura, e então puxou-a para um beijo. "Beijos não fazem parte do contrato", ela lhe dissera na primeira vez. "Beijos denotam envolvimento." E, mesmo assim, ele lhe beijara. Como todas as vezes. Ele queria envolvimento, ansiava por ele.

_Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas_

_Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas_

_Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir_

_Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão_

_Se na bagunça do teu coração_

_Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu_

Ela suspirou, arqueando as costas cobertas de suor. James viu o rosto dela, recortado pela luz da lua, quando ela estremeceu e gritou seu nome. Um momento que guardaria para sempre.

Quando ela desabou ao seu lado, James puxou-a para mais perto. Tinha pago pela noite toda, poderia mantê-la consigo o tempo que quisesse. Beijou os cabelos extremamente ruivos da cortesã, divagando sobre quando tudo havia deixado de ser apenas um jogo de desejo e prazer.

- Então. – ele falou. Sempre achara engraçado que ela ficava assustada quando ele dirigia a palavra a ela. Por alguns instantes, sua aura de mistério e sensualidade era dissolvida. – Pode me dizer seu nome?

Ela suspirou, baixando os olhos de um verde atordoante.

- Já está na hora de eu saber. Já passou do tempo em que um simples nome de cortesã era suficiente. Eu quero mais. Muito mais. – ele ergueu a garota, e ficaram com os rostos quase colados, encarando-se. – Você vai me dizer que nomes denotam interesse. Pedem envolvimento. Beijos também o faziam, não é? – ele suspirou, soltando os braços dela enquanto ela acomodava-se, sentada, em sua frente. – Eu quero envolvimento! – bradou, a necessidade há tanto engasgada em sua garganta ecoando.

- Lily. – ela respondeu, baixando os olhos em seguida.

Ele sorriu. Lily. Agora seu ardor tinha um nome.

A mulher fechou os olhos. O cheiro dele impregnava aquele quarto, não importava quantas vezes outros estivessem ali. Sempre era o peso dele que ela sentia, os lábios dele queimando sua pele. Seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos e úmidos, dolorosamente saudosos...

Lembrava-se de quando chegara lá, havia quase dois anos. Um mundo de ostentação, luxo, prazeres. Além do dinheiro, alguma coisa naquele brilho ofuscante havia atraído-a. "Apenas nunca se apaixone", a cafetina havia dito. "Se você se apaixonar, nunca mais conseguirá."

Seu mundo de inocência, já pouca àquela época, havia desmoronado ao primeiro espartilho sensual. O vestido decotado, os seios fartos apertados e empurrados para fora. Os lábios grossos cobertos de batom vermelho sangue, os olhos verdes contornados de tinta preta. E todos aqueles olhares maliciosos, as propostas indecentes, as noites naquela cama. Tudo aquilo havia mudado completamente a mulher que chegara lá.

- Não sou quem você pensa. – ela murmurou. – Não posso satisfazer seu desejo.

_Como, se na desordem do armário embutido_

_Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido_

_E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu_

_Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos_

_Teus seios inda estão nas minhas mãos_

_Me explica com que cara eu vou sair_

- Esse é um mundo cruel. – ele suspirou. – O Moulin Rouge é um mundo de promessas vazias, de mágoas, de luxúria. Você pode deixar tudo isso para trás, Lily.

Era verdade. Promessas vazias. Como aquela, que lhe era feita... Mas, ainda assim, guardaria para sempre o tom da voz dele, a sensação daquele hálito quente em seu pescoço, sussurrando doces mentiras. Que ela tanto desejava poder acreditar.

- Eu não posso. – ela falou, a voz embargada. – Você sabe que não. Não dá pra arriscar.

Lily levantou-se, pegando o chambre de renda preta que estava jogado em uma cadeira. Vestiu-o, cobrindo parcamente o corpo de pele clara. Então, encaminhou-se até a sacada do quarto, inclinando o corpo até ser capaz de avistar as luzes coloridas e exuberantes e de ouvir fracamente o barulho da música.

Pela primeira vez, parecia que não era capaz de respirar. Sentia no corpo a trilha incandescente que os dedos de James haviam traçado. Seus próprios dedos já haviam decorado os traços marcantes daquele homem.

- Desde que eu cheguei aqui, aprendi uma coisa. – ela começou a falar, enquanto James também se levantava da cama e ia até ela. – Nesse submundo fantástico você nunca pode esperar algo mais que um momento. – ela tentou não sentir-se aconchegada com o calor de James, quando ele abraçou-a. Tentou não apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, tentou não acomodar-se com aquela facilidade. – Aqui, nada dura mais que o necessário. Se durou demais, é porque é errado, está na hora de acabar com tudo. – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Quando eu cheguei, nesse mundo de deslumbre, fantasias e ostentação, pensei que era aqui que desejava ficar. Ser parte desse glamour, de toda a magia. Precisei que outra pessoa chegasse e me mostrasse o quanto eu estava errada. Me mostrasse que há muito mais em deitar com alguém numa cama.

Ela virou-se, encostando o corpo na sacada e ficando de frente para ele. Por de trás daquela camada de força, ela conseguiu divisar um brilho de mágoa. E odiou-se por ser obrigada a continuar com aquilo.

- Não posso te prometer nada, James. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não posso sair. Se o fizesse, não seria por mais de um momento. Acho que me acostumei demais com a idéia de viver tudo através de pequenos momentos.

- Você está errada. Não precisa ser assim. Podemos fugir, ir pra longe da França, pra longe do Moulin Rouge.

- James... – o som saiu num murmúrio, enquanto ela erguia a mão e deixava um dedo deslizar pelos lábios dele. – Não posso me prometer para você. Eu não sou como as outras mulheres, eu...

- Claro que não. – James beijou os dedos de Lily que ainda estavam repousados em seus lábios. – Você tem mais brilho que todas elas.

- Oh, James, por favor... – ela lutou contra as lágrimas que queriam chegar. – Eu não tenho a capacidade de me entregar ao amor, à paixão ou a o que quer que seja. – ela suspirou, deixando a mão cair ao lado do corpo. – Não daria certo. Cedo ou tarde tudo iria acabar.

- Então que seja tarde. – ele envolveu-a com os braços, depositando um beijo na cabeça da mulher. – Vai dar, Lily. Só precisa acreditar.

_Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta_

_Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta_

_Agora conta como hei de partir._

- Não. – ela ergueu os olhos para ele. – Eu não posso.

- Droga, Lily! – ele exclamou, deixando vazar toda aquela angústia que por tanto tempo ficara presa em sua garganta. – Eu não vou implorar. Não vou me humilhar de novo. Estou cansado, completamente cansado de tudo isso. Cansado de assistir você tentar esquecer tudo o que existe entre nós, quando está claro que me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Por que ele simplesmente não entendia que seu destino era continuar sendo uma prostituta naquele submundo horrivelmente atraente? Por que ele não abandonava aquela ilusão de futuro impossível e desistia daquela paixão que em pouco tempo se extinguiria?

Levantando o rosto dela, ele pareceu ler todas aquelas dúvidas nos olhos verdes que tanto o fascinaram.

- Não escolhemos a pessoa que queremos amar.

- Esqueça tudo isso, James. – ela suspirou, envolvendo o pescoço dele e pousando o rosto no ombro dele. – Vamos permanecer no momento.

James ergueu os olhos. A lua cheia estava tão prateada que seu brilho lançava caminhos de luz pela cidade. As estrelas brilhavam, zombando da tristeza deles.

- Eu não quero te perder. – ele estreitou-a em seus braços. – Nunca.

- Não vai. Nem que eu quisesse. – ela sussurrou, o hálito quente no pescoço de James fazendo-o arrepiar.

- Eu não posso te ter pela eternidade, Lily. – ele empurrou o chambre pelos ombros dela, até que ele caísse no chão, transformando-se num amontoado de renda preta. – Mas posso transformar esse momento em eterno.

Lily puxou-o para um beijo, sentindo todo o corpo estremecer ao entrar em contato com o de James. O gosto era doce, talvez doce demais. O doce sabor da despedida... não. Eles teriam um ao outro, para sempre.

Desvencilharam-se com carinho, a pele clara dela tornando-se quase prateada, assim, iluminada pela lua. Para sempre ou só por um momento, abraços e beijos, uma confusão de pernas, braços, peles.

Enquanto estavam sob a luz prateada, nem perceberam que uma estrela cadente riscou os céus. Dizem que quando um desses raros momentos acontecem, e um pontinho brilhante do céu desliza para o infinito, devemos fazer um pedido. E ele se realizará, não importando o tempo.

Para Lily e James, não houve quem desviasse dos beijos apaixonados, dos olhares intensos ou das carícias gentis para fazer seu pedido. Mas, naqueles momentos entre os gemidos, os suspiros e as promessas, o pedido estava marcado, a fogo, dentro deles.

E, no silêncio dos beijos, entre as estrelas brilhantes e a lua prateada, não era preciso dizer nada. O silêncio já era o pedido.

"Pela eternidade..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** deixem reviews, please! Digam o que acharam... beijos! Gween Black


End file.
